1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to educational equipment over which a human horizontally traverses using its lower limbs to promote, foster, and facilitate learning adapting brain research findings that support the link of movement to learning said educational equipment comprising one or more tracks, straight, arced, or curved, and design apparatuses comprising one or more of said tracks.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Art
Apparatuses traversed horizontally by a human have been previously developed for educational, athletic, and therapeutic purposes. These apparatuses include equipment traversed using the upper limbs and the lower limbs. The term horizontal ladder has been used to describe monkey bar like apparatuses traversed using the upper limbs. Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,712 issued in April of 1979 to Murphy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,612 issued in December of 1986 to Gehlbach; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,752 issued in April of 1993 to Frankel. The following discussion will be limited to prior and related art apparatuses traversed using the lower limbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,920 issued in September of 1967 to Moritz, titled “Child's Coordination Training Device,” describes an enclosed, rectangular ladder that may be used in horizontal and inclined positions, the latter position with the aid of one or two supports also described in the patent. The ladder is comprised of two elongated, rectangular rails joined together by a series of rungs affixed to the interior sides of the rails and two end boards each affixed to the ends of the rails at each end of the ladder. The rungs and end boards are perpendicularly affixed to the rails serving to hold the opposing rails parallel to one another. The end boards and the rails are of the same height. The ladder is intended to be used in an educational environment to increase perception, attentiveness, and coordination. The author states that learning ability is increased at an earlier age allowing for earlier assimilation of educational material.
The prior art ladder is elongated and rectangular in shape whereas the invention comprises tracks that are not only elongated and rectangular but also arced and curved. The prior art ladder has affixed rungs whereas the invention comprises tracks with readily detachable or affixed steps. The prior art ladder is enclosed comprising end boards that hinder entering or exiting a ladder or traversing between ladders whereas the invention is free of end boards removing an obstruction to traversing the tracks. The prior art ladder has no means to connect to another ladder whereas the invention comprises tracks with means to connect to another track. The prior art ladder stands alone whereas the invention comprises design apparatuses comprising tracks, straight, arced, or curved, wherein each apparatus promotes, fosters, and facilitates learning in a far meaningful way than traversing a simple, elongated, enclosed, rectangular ladder. The invention further includes a distinct end coupler. This structure serves multiple purposes. First, it is used as an intermediate joining piece connecting with the ends of two non-contiguous tracks thereby bridging the ends of those tracks. Second, it is used as an agent to traverse from one track to another. Finally, the distinct end coupler is used as a station from which a human receives traversing instructions. The invention further includes an anti-tip device serving to protect a human while a straight track is under foot and as an aid in assembling a straight track.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,068 issued in June of 1976 to Hallgren describes exercise and gymnastic equipment horizontally traversed by a human commonly referred to as a balance beam. The invention may be horizontally traversed by a human using the steps of a track or the top of each rail, as a balance beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,117 issued in December of 1944 to Stafford describes a physical training apparatus developed for the military. An elongated, rectangular ladder is an element of the apparatus. The track is in an elevated, horizontal position that may be traversed by a walking or running human. However, there is no mention whether the ladder is intended to be traversed using the lower limbs. The invention comprises tracks, straight, arced, or curved, horizontally traversed and does not include each element of the physical training apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,185 issued in December of 1952 to Harding describes a climbing and sliding apparatus used outdoors for exercise purposes. A human ascends the rungs of a ladder to a sliding position. The upper and lower limbs are used to ascend the ladder. Both the ladder and slide are elements of the invention. The invention comprises tracks, straight, arced, or curved, horizontally traversed and does not include each element of the climbing and sliding apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,233 issued in July of 1973 to Berryman describes a therapeutic walking apparatus used for therapeutic purposes. A horizontal planar platform is an element of the apparatus. The platform or walkway comprises a plurality of raised footprints upon which a walking human traverses. The footprints are positioned in two rows in an alternating fashion. The apparatus also comprises a single parallel bar attached to the platform and used by the traversing human as an aid. The invention comprises tracks, straight, arced, or curved, horizontally traversed and does not include each element of the therapeutic walking apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,960 issued in July of 1999 to Cohen describes a therapeutic walking apparatus used for therapeutic purposes. A horizontal planar platform is an element of the apparatus. The platform or walkway comprises a plurality of holes into which steps with dole ends are placed. The steps are positioned in two rows in an alternating fashion. A human traverses the apparatus by either walking upon or over the steps. The apparatus also comprises a set of parallel bars attached to the platform and used by the traversing human as an aid. The invention comprises tracks, straight, arced, or curved, horizontally traversed and does not include each element of the therapeutic walking apparatus.
U.S. Pat. App. No. 2004/0009845 filed in January of 2004 by Johnson describes a balance and gait training board apparatus used for therapeutic purposes. The apparatus is comprised of a rectangular shaped planar platform on which detachable hurdles that may be flipped are positioned. The platform is comprised of two half sections coupled together by means independent of the hurdles. Each half section comprises an outer raised wall into which the hurdles are inserted and specifically spaced markings for gait assessment. A human horizontally traverses the apparatus by stepping on or over the hurdles. The invention comprises tracks, straight, arced, or curved, comprising two rails, joined together by steps. The preferred and second embodiments of the invention comprise rails with the means to connect to another track or a distinct end coupler. The invention does not include each element of the balance and gait training board apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,427 issued in September of 2002 to Myrland describes an agility training ladder. The ladder is comprised of two elongated non-rigid rails capable of folding and substantially planar shaped rungs. The rails are positioned parallel to one another. The ladder is positioned horizontally and traversed by a human primarily by alternatively stepping into rectangles formed by the rails and rungs. The invention comprises tracks, straight, arced, or curved, comprising two rigid rectangular, arced, or curved rails, respectively, joined together by rungs. Each rail comprises a means to connect to other tracks or a distinct end coupler. The invention does not include each element of the agility training ladder.
Unpatented prior and related art includes equipment comprising a rectangular foam board. Multiple boards may be arranged in the shape of a rectangular structure traversed horizontally. The boards are held together by hook and loop fabric located on the sides of each board. The invention comprises tracks, straight, arced, or curved, traversed horizontally and design apparatuses comprised of tracks and, if necessary, a distinct end coupler used to bridge the non-contiguous ends of tracks. The invention does not include each element of a rectangular foam board.
Unpatented prior and related art includes equipment comprising an elongated, rectangular pathway comprised of rungs immediately strung together by a cord. The pathway is traversed horizontally. The invention comprises tracks, straight, arced, or curved, traversed horizontally and does not include each element of the pathway.
Unpatented prior and related art includes equipment comprising straight and curved foam boards each board comprising connecting elements located at each end of a board. When the boards are joined, a balance beam is created that may be traversed horizontally in a straight or curved pattern. The invention comprises tracks, straight, arced, or curved, traversed horizontally and does not include each element of a straight or curved board.
Objects and Advantages
The primary object of the invention is to provide educational equipment that promotes, fosters, and facilitates learning adapting brain research findings that support the link of movement to learning. The result achieved by a human traversing a track or an apparatus, comprising tracks, is increased sensory motor development, longer focus and attention, coordination of motor skills, better balance in the vestibular system, awareness of basic rhythmic patterns, and improved learning readiness. The basic design of the tracks, including the shapes and colors of the steps, and the designs of the apparatuses provide the framework for the development of academic concepts including, but not limited to, color, shape, and number recognition, basic math operations, early literacy, reading readiness, handwriting skills, map skills, time concepts, and other basic early childhood curriculum.
Another object of the invention is to provide educational equipment that may be used simultaneously by more than one human thereby developing team concepts, peer help, and cooperation skills resulting in better social behavior and life skills.
Another object of the invention is to provide educational equipment with multiple uses diversifying the learning experience. A track and the apparatuses comprising tracks must be designed to accommodate lateral, longitudinal, circular, or elliptical traversing using the steps or a rail as a balance beam. A track and the apparatuses comprising tracks must be able to accommodate the stride, familiarity, and traversing method of different users. Accordingly, the distance between the steps, the height of the steps, and the distance between the rails should be adjustable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a convenient, simple means to connect a track directly to another track or indirectly to another track with the aid of a distinct end coupler.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means whereby a track or an apparatus, comprising tracks, may be easily assembled or disassembled or modified by adding or removing steps without the necessity of dismantling the track.
A further object of the invention is to provide increased safety beyond the design itself in an effort to avoid shifting or tipping of a track or apparatus comprising tracks while under foot.
Still another object of the invention is to provide educational equipment that may be easily transported and stored.